Break My Heart And Kill Me
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Derek is broken inside, do you know what it feels like to love someone with all your heart but they don't love you back? Song-fics set during TR
1. Yours to hold

**AUTHORS NOTE: This takes place during The Reckoning in Derek's POV watching Chloe and Simon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NEITHER DP NOR THE MUSIC! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AMAZING CREATORS.**

_I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<br>Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<em>

Chloe's blonde hair was billowing around her in the slight wind, she was laughing at something Simon said while brushing some hair behind her ear. I stood from a distance, watching her. She was beautiful. I have never felt this way towards a girl, ever. I lived for her smile, her laugh, her pretty face; her entire being. When she talked to me my heart would beat so hard and fast it felt like it might explode. I craved her attention, even just a look my way, I think I've fallen for her; my inner wolf would growl when Simon was with her and called her 'Mate' when he addressed her to me.

_You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you<em>

I knew she was hurting, not knowing if her aunt was alive or not, I fully understand her and want to cheer her up, to make her happy.

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

I love her, though she'll never know, she's Simon's girl and I couldn't do anything about it.

_I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<br>I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<em>

She passed me in the hallway; I was heading upstairs to my room while she was heading downstairs to meet Simon. She was hiding in her hair, she always hides in her hair when Simons not around, he never noticed her pain.

_You're going through so much  
>Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you<em>

I would always be there for her, holding her through the rough times.

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

Through thick and thin I would stick by her side, forever.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>You should know<br>I'm ready when you're ready for me  
>And I'm waiting for the right time<br>For the day I catch your eye  
>To let you know<br>That I'm yours to hold_

Simon had stolen her out of my reach again, asking her out on a date, she had said yes. Just that broke my heart in two.

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone (Yours alone)  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

They were on their date while I was stuck in the safe house with Andrew and queen bitch, I'd much rather be with Chloe, have her laughing with _me_, have her smiling at _me._

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone (Your so far away)  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

I just hope she realizes my feelings for her, she's my mate, my only one to love, forever; there will never be another girl than her.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>I'm ready when you're ready for me<em>

The date had gone great, when it was getting late I went to look for them, only catching them making out on the porch, they broke apart; Simon smirking and Chloe blushing. I couldn't handle their love anymore, the rest of my heart shattered to non-existence, scratch that, my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest, stomped on, run over by a bike, hit by a bus, lit on fire, and the ashes blown away in the wind. I need to escape.

**I've written this cause I'm in a really depressed mood lately, I think my life's just going down the drain, like I could do something better with my life. Eh, I'll probably get over it soon enough, but fo now its fake smiles time!**


	2. Right here waiting

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, the depressed feeling hasn't gone away like I thought it would… I guess I just won't get over it as fast as I usually do…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything *sob***

_Oceans apart, day after day  
>And I slowly go insane<em>

I knew I was going insane, Chloe and Simon were in love, and I hated it, I am so jealous I'm surprised I'm not green!

_I hear your voice on the line  
>But it doesn't stop the pain<br>If I see you next to never  
>But how can we say forever<em>

I hear her voice all the time; it pains me to hear it so happy with him and not me. He makes her so happy, but I know it won't last long, I see her starting to fake her smiles and hear her cry at night.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<em>

My heart was so broken, I was in pain constantly. I had picked up one relief, and I was not proud of it.

_I took for granted, all the times  
>That I thought would last somehow<br>I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
>But I can't get near you now<em>

She wasn't worthy of me and I became more withdrawn, afraid she or anyone else could see the scars on my wrists…

_Oh, can't you see it, baby  
>You've got me goin' crazy<em>

I really think I've gone crazy, before I met her I had never thought of cutting myself on purpose, _ever._

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<em>

I'll always wait, until she realizes I love her, though she's falling more and more in love with Simon, and that's why I cut, whenever I can, whenever I'm alone which seems to be more and more lately… it's my escape from all the emotional pain and focus on the physical pain.

_I wonder how we can survive  
>This romance<br>But in the end if I'm with you  
>I'll take the chance<br>Oh, can't you see it, baby  
>You've got me goin' crazy<br>Wherever you go, whatever you do  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>Waiting for you_

I just hope she'll realize my feelings soon, before I cut to deep…

**Yeah, this was just a filler chapter, I know it's pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer. REVIEW!**


	3. Never too late

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you like, I was trying to used people's ideas, so thank you suzi1811 for the idea and thanks for the offer but I think I'll be ok, you're very sweet :) I'm starting to feel a bit better :)  
>P.S. NEW CHARACTER! Kimberly moved in the Safehouse when the teachers came.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Darkest Powers, I do not make money or any profit from it, but if I did I would swim in the money :D And I do not own the song 'Never too late' for it belongs to Three Days Grace, one of the best bands IN THE WORLD!**

**Chloe POV (The pic of the library is in my profile :)**

I was looking for Simon, but I just couldn't find him. I was wondering if we were going on a date soon or not, he keeps spending time with Kimberly, or Kim is what she liked to be called, she came here along with our teachers. Was it me or were they becoming a little, _too_ friendly? I decided to ask Derek but couldn't find him, I checked his room, he had moved his room to be closer to the library, but he wasn't there. So I looked in the library, with one glance I didn't spot him so I decided to look around.

_This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong who would have guessed it<br>I will not leave alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<em>

I had finally found him, he was in the deepest part of the library, in the way back corner, hiding behind a bookshelf. When I got closer I noticed what he was doing.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late_

I couldn't believe my eyes, he was sitting with his legs crossed and was staring intently down at his arm lying on his lap. There was a razor blade against his wrist; it sliced through his slightly tan skin, drawing blood, I watched as it dripped onto the floor. He threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut, he sighed a sigh of- what I think to be- a sigh of… _relief. _I gasped, it's the only thing I could do. His head snapped in my direction. He stared at me. His eyes widened; he quickly tried to hide his wrist and razor, but found it useless, he had been caught.

_No one will ever see this side reflected  
>And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?<br>And I have left alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<em>

I took in a deep breath through my mouth. "D-D-Derek? W-w-w-what are y-y-you d-d-d-doing?" I nearly screamed.

"C-Chloe? I was, um, just, j-just," he was tripping over his words trying to find an excuse "it's none of your business!" he finally snapped at me.

"I-I-I-I," I gulped, "Does A-Andrew-w know? D-does S-S-S-Simon know?" I asked, maybe he needed help, I didn't know, I never had a friend who, who did _that. _"Derek, do you need help?" I asked quietly, though I knew he could hear me.

"No." He snapped, he got up and slipped the razor in his pocket and wiped his wrist on a napkin from his other pocket.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late_

"P-please Derek! I w-w-want to h-help y-y-you!"

"No one can help me!" he yelled, "Don't try to help me; I don't need or want your fucking help! Just leave me alone!" he stormed out of the library, with me following after him, desperately jumping to keep up with his long strides and begging him to let me help. When he got to his bedroom door he whispered "It's too late, I want to die…" I winced as I heard his door slam; it seemed to echo through the whole house.

_The world we knew won't come back  
>The time we've lost can't get back<br>The life we had won't be ours again_

**Derek POV**

She knows, oh god she knows! I have to leave, she'll tell Tori, Tori will tell Andrew and Andrew will take my razor blades away! I can't let that happen! They are my only escapes; if he takes them away I'll be in more pain than ever! If I leave I won't have to see her anymore, she'll be happy with Simon… right? But she cries in her sleep… oh but that's just because of her aunt and all that's going on, I mean, being hunted down like an animal could bring a person to tears… should I stay…

_This world will never be what I expected  
>And if I don't belong<em>

No, my decisions been made, I have to leave so she doesn't tell anyone, so I'll be able to escape all this pain and suffering, it's the only way… or I could end my life… plus I don't belong here anyway, I'm the odd ball out, the outcast. A lone wolf, it would be better for everyone if I just left.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive  
>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late_

I packed my stuff and waited until midnight, I then made sure no one was awake and made my way toward the front door, I stopped and listened again, I didn't hear any breathing or human hearts beats, so I considered it safe to leave. But right when I was going to open the door I heard footsteps coming my way, I turned around, not even trying to hide, I was going to leave, whatever the person said didn't matter to me. It was Tori. She looked at me, with a sad expression on her face, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked down, but before she could hide in her bangs I saw the glisten of tears on her cheeks, "Good bye Derek…" she whispered and tried not to sob, I looked away from her, I couldn't let her guilt me into staying, I had made up my mind and no one was going to change it, "I'll miss you…" I nodded at her, hoping she'd understand I meant her the same thing. I then slipped out into the night, not even looking back.

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
>It's never too late<br>It's not too late, it's never too late_

**Meanwhile**

Chloe lay in her bed, unable to sleep after what Derek told her. She whispered out into the darkness, "No Derek, it's not too late; it's never too late…" But the green eyed werewolf was already out of hearing range, completely broken beyond repair, and never coming back…

**Hope you liked it, Tori was a little OOC but I liked it, so therefore I put it like that. Anyway, I hope it was sad and detailed ok, I really want to be a good writer, well, I'm going to go do my homework now, so see ya next chapter!**


	4. Slipped away

**Authors Note: Hey I know I used this song already, but it just seemed so perfect with this so I'm using it :) hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP or the song**

Chloe POV

Something seemed wrong when I woke up, like everything was stolen of their color. Grey. Bleak.

_Nana, nanana, nana  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly<em>

I went downstairs to get breakfast, expecting Derek to be there I was not prepared for the scene I saw in front of me, Andrew and the rest of our group was sitting at the table, Tori looking like a wreck, hair disarray and eyes watery and blood shot. Simon was slightly pale and looked like he might throw up. Kim looked sad, but not enough to cry. I asked them what was wrong and Tori started sobbing.

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

"Derek is gone Chloe…" Andrew said in a somber voice.

_Nana, nanana, nana  
>I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
>I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly<em>

It seemed like my heart broke, I started screaming, "NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE! HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" "Chloe calm down, I'm p-""NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DEREKS NOT THE KIND OF PERSON TO JUST PACK UP AND LEAVE!"

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

Tori spoke up, "I saw him leave Chloe, he looked so b-broken, he had his backpack all packed up and he just left!"

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
>I keep asking why?<br>And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
>It happened you passed by<em>

I started sobbing uncontrollably; I ran out of the kitchen and into Derek's room, it looked different, so grey and had an empty feel to it. I walked around the room until something caught my eye; I bent down to look under his bed, it was something silver…

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back_

It was a razor blade… the same razor he was cutting his wrist with yesterday; I remember the tiny little heart carved into it…

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somehow you're not coming back_

I found a chain and drilled holes into the razor, I then put the razor on the chain to make a necklace, I put it on and hid it under my shirt; at least I would have something left of him, even if it was the reason he left… I crawled onto his bed and buried my head into his pillow. I inhaled, it smelt just like him; like the forest and axe deodorant.

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

I started drifting off to sleep, seeking unconsciousness to take away the pain…

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Nana, nanana, nana  
>I miss you<em>

**Tori was OOC but I don't care, hope it was a good chapter! Chloes necklace is on my profile!**


	5. My Immortal

**Authors note: EARLY UPDATE! SURPRISE! Haha decided to update early cuz I'm cool like dat ;) haha jk, I might not update in a while… I need to… straighten things out… Simon will be **_**VERY**_ **OOC, just a warning…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or the song**

Chloe POV

It's been almost a whole month and Derek still wasn't back yet, Simon left me, and Tori turned into a bitch again. I couldn't believe how Simon broke up with me!

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Hey Chloe, could I talk to you for a minute?"_

_I fake smiled, "Sure Simon."_

_We walked out to the library, I remembered Derek and the razor blade and sighed, I miss him so bad._

"_Chloe, I'm leaving you." He said in a bored tone. "Before you ask why, it's because Kim is so much hotter than you and I don't like you anymore, you're like a little kid and she's just so much more mature, she's skinnier and has more to offer than you. So, we're through." With that he brushed past me and walked out of the library, I broke down and cried again, I couldn't believe it! I already lost Derek, now Simon? Everything is so wrong…_

_~~Flashback over~~_

Remembering that made me feel sick, if he wanted a skinny girl I could do that…

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

I went to the bathroom and shut the door, I made sure it was locked before I went and looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw disgusted me, I was so freaking fat! I could see why Simon left me…

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

I knelt down over the toilet and stuck my fingers down my throat, I gagged but kept going, soon enough I threw up my lunch and was crying, I really hated my life. Once I made sure all the food was out I sat on the floor and took off my necklace, I placed the razor to my skin and made three deep cuts along my wrist.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

I looked back to the mirror, I hated the girl I saw, I fixed my hair and clothes but I just got angry, with an angry scream I smashed the mirror with my fists I felt blood running down my arms but I didn't care, I grabbed a towel and dried my tears and wiped my arms off.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<em>

I left the bathroom and went back to my room; I sat on the floor and tried so hard to breath. I can't take this anymore!

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

I missed Derek, I really did. I stood up and made my way downstairs, I passed the living room and noticed Kim was there, she sneered at me and scooted closer to Simon, I flipped her the bird and kept walking. She stole Simon away from me. But I'm starting to be ok with that, she's still a bitch but I think I didn't really love Simon.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

I made my way outside and into the forest, I didn't care if the Edison Group caught me, I didn't care about my life at all anymore…

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<em>

I fell to my knees, "DEREK WHY?" I screamed. I fisted my hair and kept screaming and crying

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me, me, me<em>

Andrew found me later that night, I was a wreck but didn't care I just wanted Derek back. He picked me up and carried me back to the house, I clutched onto his sweatshirt soaking it with my tears and whispered out in to the cold darkness, "I love him…"

**Hope you liked it, I don't support purging or cutting but sometimes you feel like it's your only escape, I would know the feeling… anyway I really feel like screaming and breaking stuff, maybe smashing a certain whore's face in… (And it's not Kim ;P)**


	6. Tonight

**Authors note: I know I said I wouldn't update in a while, but I didn't think it would be THIS long, my computer broke down, like, three weeks ago and I just got it back, it took 4 days to fix :( but I got it now, and I can write XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or the song  
>P.S. The song belongs to FM Static but in this story Chloe is going to write it.<strong>

Chloe POV

I walked around my room, I was in solitary confinement, Andrew had thought it'd be good idea if I wasn't around people, but wouldn't it be better if I was…? I guess not, everyone's a bitch in this house.

It was a few weeks ago that Andrew made me stay in solitary confinement, I haven't cut or purged in that time and I was proud of myself, it just wasn't healthy what I was doing, but every now and again when I think of _him _I have the urge to cut my wrist so deep I won't feel anything anymore…

I looked out the window, the sky was gray and the world foggy, I watched as the raindrops splattered against the window and then race each other to the bottom; I listened to the pitter patted as it hit the roof, it was quiet calming; wouldn't it be nice if you could just turn off the world? Just for a little bit so you could take a breather and get back on your feet again, I mean sure the world gives you _just enough time _to get on your feet, but it doesn't wait for you to actually be stable. I haven't been stable in a while now…

I looked at my closet, my guitar rested against the door, I hadn't played it in quite a while; I don't know if I could even play anymore. (Yes she has a guitar) I picked it up and went back to my bed and sat down, I cradled the guitar in the way you were supposed to and strummed a few cords; it was in perfect tune.

I played with my guitar for a while and strummed out a few cords, I thought they would sound better on a piano so I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and rushed down the stairs, I looked around and noticed a note tapped to the wall next to the door. I walked up to it and peeled it off the wall, it said:

_Dear Chloe,_

_We went to the mall to get new clothes and other necessities, sorry you couldn't come, you still have money over your head and you're not even supposed to leave your room, we'll be back at 10pm, behave and don't purge or cut, I've hidden your blade where you can't find it. Be back soon!_

_-Andrew_

I looked at the clock, it was 6:00. I crinkled the note up and threw it, I wanted my razor back; it was the only thing I had left of Derek! How could he be so cruel to take it away?

Well, I couldn't dwell on that, maybe it was better I didn't have it… oh who was I kidding, I _needed _it! I ran around the house, looking in every nook and cranny for my beloved razor/necklace, I know this is stupid, I could just go get one from the bathroom, all I had to do was dissemble a razor blade to shave your legs with, but the one on the necklace was once Derek's, and I couldn't let that go…

I finally found it, it was hidden in a vase near the TV, I cleaned it off and made cuts up my arm, god it felt so good!

Oh no… what have I done? I promised Andrew and myself I wouldn't cut or purge anymore! I hung my head in shame; I was doing so good… I threw the necklace across the room and wiped the tears from my eyes. I got up and sat down on the piano bench, we had gotten a grand piano a few weeks ago; Simon would try to play for Kimberly, ugh, but he failed so epically it was almost sad. I played some notes when all of a sudden lyrics popped into my head, I wrote them down and played a few notes, it sounded just right. After I was completely done with my song it was 8:00. I decided to make something to eat and then play my song to see if it was as good as I thought. I made chicken and sat down at the table to eat. When I put a piece of chicken in my mouth I felt sick, this was going to make me fat… No, I am beautiful, I don't care what Simon thinks, I am perfectly skinny and one day he's going to be sorry for letting me go! I finished my chicken and felt proud of myself, I did it, and I wasn't going to purge anytime soon!

I sat down at the piano, and started playing my song, I played the intro and started singing.

"_I remember the times we spent together on those drives  
>We had a million questions all about our lives<br>And when we got to New York, everything felt right  
>I wish you were here with me tonight<em>

_I remember the days we spent together were not enough  
>And it used to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up<br>Never thought not having you here now, would hurt so much_

Tears started gathering in my eyes, I tried fighting them back.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
>I need your loving hands to come and pick me up<br>And every night I miss you  
>I can just look up and know the stars are<br>Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
>And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait<br>I remember the car you were last seen in  
>And the games we would play<br>All the times we spilled our coffees and stayed out way too late_

_I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus  
>And how not to look back even if no one believes us<br>When it hurt so bad sometimes not having you here  
>I sing<em>

I couldn't fight the tears anymore and they ran down my face, falling onto the keys as I played.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
>I need your loving hands to come and pick me up<br>And every night I miss you  
>I can just look up and know the stars are<br>Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

_I sing, tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
>I need your loving hands to come and pick me up<br>And every night I miss you  
>I can just look up and know the stars are<br>Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight."_

I played the last note and hunched over the keys and sobbed into my hands.

"Please come back to me Derek…"

**Hope you liked the chapter, I know what I'm doing for the next chapter, but I need to figure out what song, so until I find out what song, please stick with this story, you have no idea how happy I get when I get a review! :)**


	7. Pieces

**Authors note: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had FINALLY found the perfect song for this chapter, I literally wrote this chapter 5 other times but they were never right, so enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Derek POV

_I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you  
>A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am<br>I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own  
>I've lost so much along the way<em>

I decided I couldn't leave the safehouse after all, I mean, what if the EG came for them? I wouldn't be there to protect them. But I don't think I'm me anymore, just some hollow figure that looks like me, an imposter; a coward. It's clear I'm nothing without my companions…

_Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours  
>I find everything I thought I lost before<br>You call my name, I come to you in pieces  
>So you can make me whole<em>

When I arrive back home the first thing I do is shift back into human form and go straight to the library. I looked down at the spot where Chloe found me… I took the razor necklace I made off and looked down at it… THIS IS SO STUPID! I raised my arm to throw it but just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Derek…" I spun around when a soft voice called my name, Chloe stood there, she was so beautiful!

_I've come undone  
>But you make sense of who I am<br>Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

"Chloe…" I whimpered "Fix me…"

_Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours  
>I find everything I thought I lost before<br>You call my name, I come to you in pieces  
>So you can make me whole<em>

She smiled at me, why do you smile for me Chloe? Why? Why do you give a damn about me? WHY? I'M A MONSTER! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS! WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT? WHY? ANSWER ME CHLOE! Please tell me why…

_I tried so hard, so hard  
>I tried so hard<em>

"I can't fix what's not broken…" She whispered.

I fell to my knees in front of her, "I LOVE YOU CHLOE!" I screamed, "WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"I do Derek." She said softly, sadly.

I stared up at her in wonder, "Chloe…"

_Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours  
>I find everything I thought I lost before<br>You call my name, I come to you in pieces  
>So you can make me whole<br>So you can make me whole_

I opened my eyes and noticed tears were rolling down my face, it was all just a dream…


End file.
